<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeping You Off Your Feet by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173555">Sweeping You Off Your Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Identity Reveal, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Sin-Mas 2020, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, formal wear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner would rather be home with Dixie than at this gala in Gotham, but soon Conner realizes how glad he was that he came to the gala. </p><p>Sin-Mas 2020 Day 19</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sin-Mas [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweeping You Off Your Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner tugged at the tie that felt like a noose around his neck, he longed for his cargo pants and t-shirt. It was much more comfortable than this stiff, black suit and the tie was far too tight. Conner took a sip of the bubbly champagne from the flute he had been handed when he entered the gala, he was there as Clark’s plus one and his brother's eyes glinted in in a way that Conner wasn’t sure to make of. </p><p>Conner secluded himself in a corner and watched the gathered people talk and dance all in suits and dresses that must have cost more than everything Conner had ever owned in his life. Conner had to admit while Gotham was gothic and full of insane rouges, they did throw a beautiful gala. Conner tipped his head back and resisted tearing his tie off completely and wondered what Dixie was up to that night. He could just imagine her swinging from building to building as Nightwing, stopping crimes and bringing hope to Bludhaven. </p><p> “Hey there handsome, do you think you can spare a second for a dance?” A soft voice asked and Conner blinked a few times at the beautiful woman in front of him wearing a skin-tight deep blue dress that glimmered in the chandeliers that hung from the arched ceiling. Her raven hair was piled artfully upon the top of her head and she was about his height thanks to the black, strappy heels she was wearing. </p><p> “Uh,” Conner had never been in his situation before, she smiled softly at him and her bright blue eyes glinted at the deer in the headlight look he was sporting. </p><p> “One little dance won’t hurt, please?” The woman pouted her red painted lips and batted his eyelashes at Conner. </p><p> “I, uh, I’m flattered but I have a girlfriend.” Conner cleared his throat and the woman’s lips twitched. </p><p> “Don’t worry handsome, I have a boyfriend I just thought a dance would put a smile on both of our faces.” The woman admitted. </p><p>“Okay then, one dance.” Conner conceded it was just one dance. The woman beamed and somehow that was familiar but Conner couldn’t put his finger on it. Instead, he offered the woman his hand, she smiled and accepted it. The two made their way to the dance floor and Conner put his hand on the small of her back and clasped her hand in his, glad that Dixie had taught him how to properly dance during one of their rooftop dates. </p><p> “You’re very graceful,” The woman commented as the two twirled around the dance floor and Conner felt that same familiar sensation again like he had done this before. </p><p> “As are you,” Conner replied.</p><p> “You know, I lied about my boyfriend not being here tonight.” The woman leaned in so her painted lips hovered by Conner’s ear. Conner fought the urge to lean back. </p><p> “You're also wrong about your girlfriend not being here tonight,” The woman purred before she let out a familiar cackle as she twirled out of Conner’s grip in his surprise. </p><p>“Dixie?” Conner gaped at the beautiful woman who winked her bright blue eye at him as she darted out onto an empty balcony. Conner pulled his tie off completely before darting after his girlfriend, his girlfriend who had finally shown him her full face and god she was so beautiful. </p><p> “The name’s Dixie Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s ward.” Dixie introduced herself from where she was leaning against the wall that was hidden by a large potted tree. Conner stepped into her space, curling his hands around her hips, the fabric deceivingly soft despite the glimmer of the dress.</p><p> “How did you like my grand reveal?” Dixie gave her boyfriend her usual shit-eating grin that he had come to adore. </p><p> “You literally swept me off my feet, Miss Grayson,” Conner cupped her chin and kissed her soundly. </p><p>“I think you’re the one who can sweep me off my feet right now,” Dixie hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his dress pants, tugging him close and ground their crotches together. </p><p> “Dixie,” Conner gritted out as his cock took notice of how amazing she looked in her dress and how she felt against his body. </p><p>“Come on Conner, just a quickie, I’m going to need it to survive the rest of this gala.” Dixie teased his cock through his now tented dress pants. </p><p> “Fuck, you’re going to kill me, Dix,” Conner grunted even as he rucked her dress up around her hips, she gave him a cocky smile as she unzipped his pants to pull his erection out. </p><p> It took some shifting so Dixie’s dress was out of the way and her panties pushed to the side and guided his pre-cum slick cock to her cunt. Dixie hooked one of her legs up over Conner’s hips, tugging him forward and moaned softly in happiness as he grunted against her throat as his cock slipped right into her wet cunt. </p><p> “Ah, that’s good Con, ah so damn good,” Dixie mewled as she dragged her fingers through his short hair as their hips rocked together, his cock sliding in and out of her, giving deeper each time he was sheathed inside of her pussy. Conner gripped her hips through her dress, keeping her pinned to the wall and smothered his moans in her throat as he sucked at her skin lightly. </p><p> “Ah, ah, mmm,” Dixie was doing her best to keep quiet as she clung to her boyfriend as his thrusts grew harder and deeper. Conner was spurred on by the sounds she made and the way she was so hot, tight and wet around his cock. Not to mention the gala was still happening mere feet away as the two rutted together against the wall, hidden just barely out of sight. </p><p> “Conner!” Dixie whimpered, head hitting the wall behind her when he managed to get his hand between them and he rubbed harshly at her clit. Dixie’s body spasmed as she came, soaking his cock and he was quick to pull out before he coated her cunt with his cum. Dixie's leg slid down to the floor as she dragged her boyfriend in for a deep kiss as the two hazily fixed their clothes and hid any signs of what they had been up to moments prior. </p><p> “I’m going to eat you out when we get home until you're properly screaming my name and shaking,” Conner promised in a husky voice and Dixie hummed pleased even as his warm cum slipped down her thighs from her drenched panties. </p><p> “It’s a promise,” Dixie pressed another kiss to Corner’s lips before she walked away from him, her heels clicking and not a hair out of place as if she hadn’t just been fucked against a wall and wasn’t dripping come. </p><p>Conner loved her so damn much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>